The Fraudulent Soul
by Dobby's Minion is at Hogwarts
Summary: Twenty year old Raven is part of the Boys. But she's a girl. She grew up with Sam and Dean Winchester, always going on hunts with them. She has seen a lot of troubles in her life and now she's encountering even more.


**Hey guys! This is my new story ****_The Fraudulent Soul._********It's a Spn Fanfiction, so if you don't like Spn, get out. :D Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter One: Raven

"Raven!" My father barked, glaring at my looming figure through narrowed eyes. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I stood in the shadows, unmoving and keeping my eyes locked on the front door that sat only a few feet away. My raven black hair was draped over my shoulders, hiding the pale skin showing from the shirt, and my dark brown eyes were smoldering with anger.

One of my hands quivered, moving ever so slightly towards the knife that was attached to my belt. My heart pounded heavily in my chest as a single drop of sweat came streaming down my forehead. I slowly gripped the hilt of the knife, taking it out of the sheath on my belt. I had to get out of here before he could stop me. I was tired of the constant abuse I received throughout my childhood and I wasn't about to take any now.

Turning on my heels, I faced my father with a fake, grim expression drawn across my face. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," I growled. "But, either way, I'd still kill the man who abused me for seventeen years before I moved out. I am twenty years old now, _dad_, I can do what I want."

One of his eyes twitched, the signature sign he was about to take a swing. Before he could move a finger, I darted forward and drove the knife into his chest until it wouldn't go any farther. Blood gushed around my fingers and down my wrist, warm, wet, and crimson. Dark liquid bubbled out of his mouth as he fell to the floor with a dull thump. I watched with a smirk on my face as the white carpet around him turned dark with his own blood.

A small smile crept its way onto my face and I leaned down to grab the handle. I whipped the knife out of his chest, making a few droplets of blood splatter on the floor. I wiped it on the one thousand-thread count rug before I stuck it back into its sheath. I turned on my heels and walked out of the front door, closing it softly behind me.

As I slunk down the sidewalk in the shadows of the night, a memory was brought to the front of my mind. I closed my eyes and let it play.

_I ran down the hallway to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind me with a bang. I put the toilet seat down and sat, crossing my legs and letting out a loud huff. My father's footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs and I shrunk backwards until the cold of the toilet back touched my skin._

_"Raven!" He shouted, his voice slurred from the dozens of beers he had downed before lunch. "Where is that little slut?"_

_I was hiding, he knew that much, but with his mind as foggy as it was, he didn't know where and I was grateful for that. I was fifteen and, having been on my period for the last two days, I snapped this morning. Big. Mistake. _

_"I wake up every morning in a pool of my own blood," I had growled, taking a knife out of its holder on the kitchen counter. I held it up to my father's throat as he glared down at me from his six-foot height. "Is that how you'd like me to end yours?" _

I smiled crookedly, remembering how menacing my voice was, how angry I had felt when I said those words. I truly would have loved to end his life then, to feel the blade in my hands as I slid it across his scrawny neck, to feel the blood poor over my hands from his seeping wound.

I breathed deeply before drawing up my hood and continuing on down the street in my own nefarious silence.

That is until squealing tires cried out behind me.

I looked over by shoulder, eyeing the sleek black car that came skidding to a stop beside my unmoving form. The pigmented window rolled down with a soft, electric _whir. _

A pale face sat behind in the driver's seat; hands similar in color were wrapped around the black leather of the steering wheel. The countenance held a smug smile and blood red eyes glinting with hunger.

My throat grew dry and I swallowed, watching as those orbs followed the movement of the muscles in my neck. The hunger in their eyes grew.

I nonchalantly placed my hand on my hip, making sure my fingers were brushing the leather hilt of my knife, which held a compartment with a vile. "I've got dead man's blood, Hell bitch," I snarled.

A rich chuckle emerged from the parted lips of the man in the front seat. "The boss said you'd be a hellcat," he murmured. "But he also said that if we didn't come back to camp with you, your little boyfriend and his brother might have an accidental death by too much blood loss."

"You grimalkin!" I barked, taking a defiant step towards the lustrous car. "If you touch _one_ God damn hair on Sam or Dean's head, I will kill you and all of your blood-sucking vixens."

The smirk on the man's face widened. "Come with us and I'll grantee that we won't…" he trailed off, adjusting his grip on the wheel. "Yet."

I clenched my jaw and shuffled my feet, hesitating and deciding whether or not to get in with three other leeches. In the end, I didn't want Sam or Dean dead, so I reluctantly climbed into the backseat of the nineteen sixty-nine Chevy Camaro.

The whole car ride was tense and completely unbearable for me, but for Sam and Dean, I would fight through an army of demons to save them.

* * *

**Alrighty! What did ya'll think? I thought it was pretty good! If you're confused on some of the words in there (such as grimalkin, vixen, and hellcat which are other words for b!t*h), just look it on up in that thar dictionary and you might find what it is! Hope you enjoyed this! More shall come! :D**


End file.
